Some cellular telephone devices have a function in which, when transmitting email, pictograms that are included in the subject and text of the email are automatically converted into character strings corresponding to the meanings of the pictograms, depending on the domain names of a destination mail address and an originating mail address (see Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2004-96454